Las Vueltas de La vida
by NeoKyara
Summary: Esta historia se basa en mayor prioridad de Tech E. Coyote y de su reencuentro con una ex compañera de secundaria. Tambien dentro de la historia veremos la relacion como pareja de Ace y Lexy. Espero disfruten mi primer fanfic :D
1. Un Nuevo Amanecer

**Loonatics fanfic**

Los Loonatics Unleashed son propiedad de la Warner Bross, no mía (desgraciadamente u.u), pero los OC que saldrán más adelante son míos en un 100% xD

**Personajes originales:**

Kyara Mittens (gata blanca)

Raven Cross (cuervo)

Leyka Lombard (humana)

Estuve pensando mucho tiempo en hacer un fanfic de esta serie que me gusta mucho, pero nunca pude hacerla por motivos personales, ahora que todo está mejor empezare a crearla .

Es la primera vez que escribo una historia, asi que, por favor, no sean malos conmigo u. mi historia les gusta podría poner algún OC de ustedes, si lo desean, mientras más mejor, no?

Bueno, empecemos: D

**Capitulo 1:**

_"Un Nuevo Amanecer"_

En un planeta recóndito de la galaxia, el sol comenzó a brillar desde un lejano horizonte, iluminando con prosperidad el planeta Blanc. Los rayos de luz se posaron con calidez en el cartel de los Loonatics, dando aviso que un nuevo día había iniciado.

El primer Loonatics abrió sus ojos azules con pesadez, miró el despertador que se encontraba a su lado y aturdido se posa nuevamente en su cama con la esperanza de dormir un poco más. A las afueras de la habitación del grisáceo héroe se escucharon unos pasos precipitados que, según la intuición del conejo, debían provenir de Rev.

- Ace, amigo, es hora de levantarse, no seas dormilón, tenemos cosas que hacer, las debemos hacer hoy, como estaba planeado, no podemos posponerlo, podría irnos mal, así que debes levantarte ya es hora de levantarte, a creo que eso ya lo había dicho, ¿estás despierto, Ace? – Exclama el correcaminos con rapidez al momento en que golpeaba reiteradamente la puerta del conejo

- Si, ya me desperté, Rev… – Responde Ace molesto – bajo en 5 minutos – Agrega luego de unos segundos sentándose en la orilla superior derecha de su cama.

- Oki Doki, amigo, nos vemos abajo – Concluye Rev alejándose de la puerta a una velocidad supersónica

Ace, somnoliento, decide ponerse su uniforme de líder de los Loonatics, hace unos cuantos calentamientos para espantar el sueño y con su típica sonrisa de confianza, se dirige, a paso firme, al salón para reunirse con sus camaradas.

Al bajar las escaleras que daban al salón central del cuartel, Ace pude reconocer la presencia de Piolinus, el cual estaba sentado en medio de sus camaradas dándoles, al parecer, instrucciones de su nueva misión.

- Valla, valla, nuestro gran líder nos honra con su presencia - se mofa, Pato que fue el primero en darse cuenta que el conejo gris se acercaba a ellos.

- Gracias, pato… lástima que desperté después de tu sarcasmo – Contesta hace con una risa burlona.

- ¿Cómo dormiste? – Interroga Lexy preocupada – haz estado en vela muchos días ¿descansaste bien?

- Este conejo está en su 100%, no hay nada de qué preocuparse – Exclama el conejo con su habitual confianza

- La próxima vez trata de no hacer vigilancia por ti solo, existen otros 5 miembros del equipo que podemos ayudar – Comenta Tech al mismo tiempo que tecleaba algo en su laptop

- Lo tendré en mente, doc. – concluye Ace divertido – y bien, ¿ya están todos listos?

- Listo… - dice Tech cerrando su computadora

- ¡Listísimo! – Grita Rev dando vueltas por el salón

- Yo nací listo… - confiesa Pato presumido

- Warrhfd …ñum ñum… listo – Exclama Taz devorando una pizza en la cocina

- Siempre lista… - dice Lexy acercándose a la puerta de salida. Al abrirla agrega – entonces ¿nos vamos?

- Bien… - Exclama Piolinus con alegría – solo quiero decirles que disfrute mucho su compañía, y también quería agradecerles por todo lo que han hecho por mí y por Blanc… si tan solo me dejaran recompensarlos…

- Bueno tal vez… - Pato no puede continuar ya que Ace y Lexy le sujetan la boca con sus manos

- No hay nada que recompensar Piolinus, fue un placer ayudarte – declara Lexy con dulzura

- Si nos necesitas de nuevo, no dudes en llamar – Expone Ace Tomando una mochila de la sala. Camina hasta la puerta a reunirse con sus amigos, voltea con una sonrisa nostálgica y con firmeza clama – ¡Loonatics, vamos a casa!

**Flash Back:**

_Una agradable brisa mecía las hojas de unos árboles que se encontraban en la entrada de la secundaria técnica _. Se puede apreciar a un numeroso grupo de niños y niñas revoloteando en el patio de la secundaria; entre los alumnos se encuentra una joven y albina gata jugueteando con sus amigas a orillas de una cancha de futbol. Tras escuchar un ruido a sus espaldas, la gatita voltea curiosa ignorando en tema que sus amigas planteaban, al ver el causante de aquel ruido esboza una cálida sonrisa, y se acerca a él tendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse: " ¿por qué siempre estás solo… "_

- …Doc? – Tech escucha la voz del conejo gris, despertándolo de aquel extraño sueño – Doc. Despierta, ya estamos llegando

- El coyote marrón se incorpora con pesadez en su asiento y comienza a teclear los datos finales para el aterrizaje.

- Primero Ace y ahora Tech… ¿Quién será el tercero? – Exclama Pato sarcástico

- Conociéndote, no me sorprendería que fueses tu, pato – Dice Lexy con ironia

- Waahsrsahwsha… jajajaja – parlotea Taz mientras juega con Lexy a las cartas

- Bien dicho Taz – Responde la coneja divertida

- Ríanse todo lo que quieran… despreciables – manifiesta pato resguardándose en su asiento.

Todos comenzaron a reír y jugar dentro de la cabina en la que se encontraban; Rev se dedicaba a molestar a Pato mientras este trataba de leer una revista de héroes, Lexy y Taz lo vitoreaban y jugaban cartas.

- ¿Soñaste bien, Doc? – Interroga Ace burlón al ver la seriedad de se amigo

- No sabría decirte, Jefe… - Responde este pensativo – fue un sueño extraño… _"¿por qué soñé con la secundaria?... ¿por qué soñé con ella?... Kyara…."_

Continuara…

Bueno aqui queda el primer capitulo, espero les guste :)


	2. El Reencuentro

Capitulo 2

"Reencuentro"

Era una noche tenebrosa en la ciudad-planeta, la lluvia caía incesable provocando que las calles se inundaran de amargas lágrimas esa fría noche de invierno.

Por un callejón oscuro y solitario caminaba una desprotegida y empapada albina cabizbaja, escondiendo bajo la lluvia una cara en lagrimada llena de sufrimiento. Al llegar a la esquina de dicha calle su rostro quedo iluminado por las luces de cierta torre que, a pesar de estar deshabitada, seguía teniendo un gran poder en la zona; La torre de los Loonatics. Al ver dicho edificio una semisonrisa poso sus labios al tiempo que pronunciaba en un susurro casi ineludible el nombre de cierto coyote que tenía en sus pensamientos - _…Tech…_

De pronto escucho un ruido proviniendo de la calle siguiente a la que ella se encontraba, giro asustada para ver quien había provocado tal ruido. Para su desgracia, frente a ella aparecieron dos corpulentos extraños que, con malicia en sus rostros, le impidieron el paso. La minina, asustada, retrocedió unos pasos para escapar de sus acechantes, pero al tiempo que volteaba otros tres sujetos aparecieron en su camino con armas en sus manos, logrando acorralar a la chica.

Los cinco malhechores se acercaban cada vez más a la albina con malas intenciones, y al momento que uno de ellos la tomo del brazo, esta decidió gritas por ayuda.

Nadie vendrá, Mittens – Exclamo el que parecía ser el líder de los cinco – nadie vendrá a salvarte, pequeña…

En eso te equivocas – se escucho decir a una voz ya conocida por todos en la ciudad-planeta Acme

Los bandidos y la gata albina desviaron la vista hasta la entrada del callejón y se encontraron, sorpresivamente, con los desaparecidos LOONATICS.

No llevamos aquí ni cinco minutos y ya nos encontramos con estos tipos – Clamo pato molesto - ¿Qué no se puede tener un poco de paz en esta ciudad?

Whashjhd…sdj, ¡a pelear! – Bravo Taz chocando sus puños con euforia

Es cierto Taz, hace tiempo que no teníamos diversión… ¿quieren jugar con nosotros chicos? – Interrogo Lexy poniéndose en posición de batalla

Maldición… - Mascullo el líder de la banda soltando el brazo de la chica, la cual seguía absorta con la imagen frente a ella

Es tiempo de hacer un poco de ejercicio… - agrego Ace sacando su espada – Loonatics prepárense…

Esto a ustedes no les incumbe – gruño uno de los corpulentos malhechores, interrumpiendo a Ace, el cual parecía molesto.

Están acechando a esta chica y por lo que se, es un delito, y si de delito se trata, ES nuestra incumbencia – Sentencio Doc. el cual apareció detrás de Ace con uno de sus tanto inventos.

Tech… - pronuncio la chica casi en un susurro. Ace y Lexy fueron los únicos capaces de escucharla gracias a su gran oído.

Doc… creo que te conoce – Exclamo Ace acercándose al coyote provocando que este desviara la vista hacia la víctima del ataque.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Tech, sorprendido, dejo caer el invento que tenía entre sus manos, provocando un gran estruendo por toda la calle.

¿Kyara…? – mascullo Doc con los ojos muy abiertos

Todos, incluyendo a los bandidos, observaban la escena perplejos, nadie se atrevía a emitir sonido o movimiento alguno…

- ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? – Excepto Pato…

- ¡suéltala! – Grita Tech, ignorando completamente a su compañero, al notar que uno de los bandidos había tomado nuevamente a Kyara del brazo

- déjala…no podemos contra ellos – Bramo el líder empujando a su compañero indicándole que corriera. Y así hicieron todos, dejaron en el suelo a la albina y se adentraron al callejón. Desde las sombras se pude escuchar el siguiente eco – No creas que te salvaste, pequeña… el jefe está molesto, no te dejara ir tan fácilmente… cuídense Loonatics, se metieron donde no debían…

- Rev, pato síganlos… - Ordeno red a sus amigos - no los atrapen, solo vean a donde van

- Entendido, jefe – Dijo Rev, corriendo en la dirección dicha

- oye no te olvides de mi… - Pato corrió con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzar a la veloz ave.

Ace y Lexy, se dedicaron a observar periódicamente a Doc y la extraña chica que acababan de salvar.

¿Estás bien? – interrogo Tech arrodillándose ante la muchacha

…si… - contesto la chica tomando su mano con una amable sonrisa, y, abrazándolo desprevenidamente agrega – te extrañe, Tech

No hubo pelea… - Exclamo Taz, rompiendo todo el romance del momento

Tanto Lexy como Ace lo miraran inquisitivamente, provocaron que este, avergonzado se tapara la boca con ambas manos.

Extrañamente ni Tech ni la albina habían dado importancia a la interrumpsion del demonio, Tech, respondiendo al abraso de Kyara responde – yo también te extrañe, Kyara…


	3. Revelaciones y Misterios

Ace, Lexy, Doc y la misteriosa Kyara se encontraban ya en la torre sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Ace se limitaba a comprobar que las funciones básicas de la torre estuvieran en perfecto estado, Doc se encontraba en su laboratorio dejando, extrañamente, la puerta de este abierta para lanzar miradas de vez en cuando con la albina, y Lexy se había dirigido a la cocina a buscar algo caliente para beber

- Ten algo de leche caliente – Exclama Lexy entregándole un tazón con leche humeante

- Gracias… - dice la minina, tomando el recipiente con timidez

- No hay de que… por cierto, ¿Kyara, verdad? – Interroga Lexy amigable, sentándose a su lado en el sofá

- Si…Kyara Mittens – Afirma la chica tomando un sorbo de leche

Lexy y Ace intercambiaron unas miradas cómplices por unos instantes y, dejando lo que estaba haciendo, Ace se acerca a las chicas.

- Y…. ¿de donde conoces al Doc.? –Pregunta el líder directamente obteniendo una mirada de desaprobación por parte de su compañera

- Bueno…yo – trato de explicar Kyara sintiéndose intimidada por el porte del conejo

- De la secundaria… - se limito a decir Tech que ya había salido de su laboratorio escuchando la conversación de sus pares

- Así es… éramos compañeros de secundaria hace algunos años – Explico la Gata más aliviada al sentir a Tech cerca

- Ya veo… mira, no quiero ser indiferente ni nada por el estilo luego de lo que ocurrió – Comento Ace sentándose al otro costado de Kyara – pero realmente necesito que me digas por que te perseguían esos hombres.

Kyara miro de reojo a Tech, el cual la miraba preocupado desde su posición, y desviando su mirada al suelo Exclama.

- Hace mucho tiempo, luego de que el meteorito callera en Acmetropolis, conocí a un chico, su nombre era Raven, y yo… bueno… estábamos comprometidos – Al escuchar esto instintivamente los conejos miraron al Doc, el cual había fruncido levemente el ceño ante la declaración - … pero ocurrieron muchas cosas antes de que pudiéramos convalidar nuestro compromiso…

Flash Back

Ambos caminábamos por las calles en una noche de verano luego de haber visto una película en el cine. Íbamos muy alegres comentando lo sucedido en el cine cuando de pronto una chica se cruza en nuestro camino.

Era bastante pálida y delgada, cubría todo su cuerpo con una capa negra y capucha que no nos dejaba ver su rostro. Logre ver que tenia el cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, y una espeluznante sonrisa.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Interrogo Raven colocándose en medio de las dos al ver que ella se acercaba peligrosamente a mi

La chica no contesto, simplemente saco un arma bastante extraña, nunca había visto una con esas cualidades. Apunto a Raven en la cabeza, y antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca para objetar, el arma desprendió un sonido que puede ser comparado con un trueno, en medio de la silenciosa noche. Vi, horrorizada, como el cuerpo de Raven se partía e mil pedazos, desmembrándose mientras este gritaban de dolor. Yo solo atine a llorar viendo como moría lentamente a unos pasos de mí, rastro de su sangre había quedado en mi ropa, y la siniestra mirada de la muchacha se posaba en mí. A cada paso que daba hacia mi, su sonrisa se agrandaba en locura y sadismo. Estaba aterrada, quería correr pero mis piernas no respondían. Cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de mí, cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando lo peor, pero entonces escuche su voz, una voz que para mí era conocida, una voz que jamás creí volver a escuchar.

- Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Kyara…

- ¿L-Le… Leyka?

Fin Flash Back

- ¿Leyka? –Interrogo Tech, sorprendido

- Si… como lo oyes, Tech… - Respondió la minina soltando un par de lagrimas

- No es posible…

- ¿y quien es Layka? – Interroga Ace

- Leyka – Corrige Lexy, consolando a Kyara

- eso.. - Confirma el conejo gris sin cambiar su semblante serio

- También era una de nuestros compañeros de clase… - Explico Tech pensativo

- … y mi mejor amiga – Concluyo la albina secándose las lagrimas

- ¿Qué paso después de eso? – Pregunto Tech acercándose a la chica

- Me estaba apuntando con el arma, pero escucho la sirena de los policías y salió corriendo, adentrándose a un callejón… desde entonces me he estado ocultando. Quiere matarme, Tech… - Explico aferrándose al pecho del Doc. llorando desconsoladamente

En eso los integrantes faltantes de los Loonatics hicieron presencia en la torre.

- Solo logramos encontrar a uno… - Explico Rev con desilusión

- ¿Donde esta? – Pregunto Ace levantándose del sofá

- En la sala de interrogatorios con Taz – Dijo Rev

- Voy para allá, Lexy, acompáñame…

- A la orden – Ambos conejos se dirigieron a la salida

- Oye picaron, no deberías hacer eso en la sala, váyanse a tu habitación, quiero ver la televisión – Molesto pato al momento que se sentaba en el sofá y prendía el televisor

- Eso haré… - concluye Tech llevándose a Kyara con el fuera de la sala dejando a los demás loonatics con cara de WTF?

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la torre.

- ¿Crees que sea cierto lo que dijo? – Interroga una coneja rosada caminando preocupada hacia la sala de interrogaciones

- No lo se, Lex… tu eres la que lee la mente, tu dime – Exclama Ace son un semblante sereno

- No todo es verdad… pero te puedo asegurar que tiene recuerdos bastante perturbadores…

- En ese caso debemos ayudarla – Interrumpe el conejo Gris con una sonrisa

- Pero, Ace…

- Es una vieja conocida del Doc. Y creo… no, se que el no se quedara con los brazos cruzados, y como líder, yo tampoco lo haré –Explico cambiando su expresión a una más seria y madura

- Tienes razón – Dijó Lexy sonriendo con ternura – yo tampoco lo haré… además me esta cayendo muy bien…me hace falta tener amigas, siempre estoy rodeada de hombres

- Jajajajaja…muy cierto - Comenta Ace con tono burlos ganandose un colpe sertero en la cabesa, cortecia de la conejira rosa


End file.
